megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Metatron
.]] Metatron (メタトロン, Metatoron) is an prominent figure appearing in many Megami Tensei games usually revolving around his allegiance to Law and YHVH. He is portrayed as firm and lawful, if not ruthless and unforgiving, especially when it comes to matters that concern demons, whom he harbors a deep hatred for. Throughout the Megami Tensei series, his design has not changed much and is often one of the stronger combat assets that the player can summon. History Metatron is the voice of God. Whenever a human believes God has directly spoken to them, it is Metatron in reality acting as his vessel. One million eyes and mouths cover his body, and every mouth speaks a different language. He is the being who is the nearest in hierarchy to that of YHVH. He is said to have the largest body among all of the angels, having 36 wings, 3 representing the triumvirate of God the Father YHVH or Jehovah, The Son (Jesus Christ), and the Holy Ghost, multiplied by the 12 tribes of Israel chosen people. In ancient Judaism, his status is even higher than that of the Archangel Michael the ancients believed to be Adam, the first man aka. the Ancient of Days. He received various titles such as "Face of God", "Angel of Contracts" synonymous with the Iranian God Mithra,"King of Angels" and others of the like. His name literally means "He who sits behind the throne of Heaven" Although Metatron isn't an official Angel according to the ecumenical teachings of modern Christendom (nor does he appear in any of the Old or New Testament books and letters of the Bible), his celebrity is certainly not without consequence. As put forth in several of the ancient Enochian texts the "Slavonic Secrets of Enoch text 2", one of many deuterocanonicals attributed to Enoch, Metatron takes on the Heavenly role as God's mediator with all mankind. Some of said texts even go so far as to assert that Metatron is actually the Holy Ghost of Christianity 2Enoch and 3Enoch. As such, particularly to the Gnostics in upper Mesopotamia via the "Nag Hammadi" transcripts, Metatron is portrayed to be the most mysterious, as well as the Highest in the order of the Heavenly Host. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race Optional Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Seraphim Race Recruitable Demon as '''Metatron' / Boss as Metatron Avatar *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Daitenshi Clan *Persona 3: Sun Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Aeon Arcana *Persona 4: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3 Portable:'' Aeon Arcana *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Daitenshi Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Daitenshi Clan *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Devil Children White Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Optional Boss *Devil Survivor: Divine Race *Devil Survivor 2: Divine Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Divine Race Boss Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Metatron appears only in the updated Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax. Should the Demi-fiend accept the old gentleman's request of retrieving all the stolen Candelabrum, Metatron will intervene: the seraph warns the protagonist not to meet with the old gentleman, nor continue venturing into the Labyrinth of Amala, for he shall suffer the wrath of the "Absolute One". Should the Demi-fiend choose to ignore Metatron's warnings, Metatron will stand in his path in the final Kalpa, forbidding him to meet up with Lucifer. Enraged, Metatron chastises the Demi-fiend for disregarding his warnings and proceeds to attack him, hoping to kill him before he loses the last vestiges of his humanity. After Metatron is defeated, the Demi-fiend can summon him in the Cathedral of Shadows. Metatron can only be summoned by fusing Michael, any other Divine or Seraph demon, and a Tyrant demon sacrifice. Metatron, as is befitting his vaulted status, is the only demon capable of learning the Fire of Sinai skill, which inflicts random mega Almighty damage and may also cause instant Expel-type death. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Metatron appears as an optional boss in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. He can only be fought after the predecessor optional bosses, the Four Guardian Beasts Suzaku, Seiryuu, Baihu, and Gui Xian have been defeated. After the Four Guardian Beasts have been defeated, the Red Ring item from the end of the Anahata Waterways must be obtained prior going to Ajna. The party will encounter two women standing outside the entrance of the Brute's base who will mention that a demon with "Beautiful Silvery Wings" is running around inside the base. Subsequently, the party have to set the configuration to White and head through the northeastern door. The party will run into a human who will accost the party. Regardless of the party's answer, he will transform into Metatron and attack. Metatron retains several attacks reminiscent of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, including Fire of Sinai and Makakaja throughout the battle. Defeating Metatron will grant the item "Seraph Quill", which unlocks the Gyokuza Mantra, granting the access towards Metatron's several skill-set. Players will also receive the Karma Ring which protects the wearer from Expel-based attacks, which can be equipped in the sequel. Of particular note, the human Metatron manifests from repeteadly attempts, unsuccessfully, to prevent Metatron's personality from fully asserting itself, indicating a greater degree of loss of control of the demon virus. Sadly, despite originally only searching for his girlfriend, Metatron wound up controlling him and both were slain. ''Persona 3'' Metatron is the Persona of the Sun Arcana. Metatron's fusion prerequisite requires Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel to perform a cross-spread fusion in the Velvet Room. Metatron also grants the equipment the Book of Enoch, which increases the user's dodge rate against Magic. ''Persona 3: FES'' / Persona 3 Portable In the updated re-release of Persona 3, titled Persona 3: FES, and in the portable version, Persona 3 Portable, Metatron's Arcana was changed to the Aeon Arcana, and represents to Ultimate Persona of the aforementioned Arcana. To summon Metatron, the protagonist must max-out his Aeon Social Link. By finishing the Social Link, Aigis will present the protagonist her charred screw, bestowing the accessibility of Metatron. FES also introduces the Weapon Fusion system (also featured in P3P), where fusing Metatron with a Nihil weapon grants the strongest firearm-classed weapon, Metatronius. It has an attack value of 450, a hit rate of 94, and increases all stat values by 10. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' :See also: ''[http://megaten.sesshou.com/wiki/index.php/Metatron ''the Metatron article on the Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Wiki], his boss fight on YouTube "Metatron Avatar" is the boss of the Shinagawa Diaspora. He cannot be fused without the plugin, He who serves the Throne, which is obtained by exchanging 500 Masakadus from Diaspora runs. The player must tri-fuse Raphael, Throne, and Loki. ''Persona 4'' Metatron returns as a Persona of the Judgement Arcana. It should be noted while the fusion prerequisite of Metatron in previous games requires the specific fusions of Uriel, Gabriel, Raphael or Michael, Metatron in Persona 4 can be created by fusing any other appropriate Personae. Through the use of Triangle Fusion, if Metatron inherited Null Physical, Null Wind, and Repel Dark, and reached level 89, the player can make him invincible to everything save Almighty-type attacks by adding the inherited skills mentioned above and Metatron's own skill (default Null Fire and Repel Light plus Repel Ice, Repel Elec, and Repel Fire.) ''Devil Survivor'' Metatron can only be fused after completing Amane's route. Metatron himself most likely sends you an e-mail at the end of the game, as he refers to himself as the "Voice of God". He is the most powerful member of the Divine Race. It should be noted that Metatron is the only character, except Laksmi and Basilisk, who repels mystic attacks (all others are either weak to, resist, reflect, or void it). In addition, because of Metatron's elemental resistances, by fusing him with null, repel, or drain elec and force (ice in Overclocked), he can become invincible to all except Almighty, a feat that no other character in the entire game (excluding Beldr) can accomplish. Also, he is the final boss of Naoya's 8th day in Overclocked. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' In a New Game+ playthrough, "Metatron" (in reality a fragment of "The Lord") appears in Sector Grus blocking a special door. In a prior game, a Power will stand guard before that door, indicating he had heard the Lord's voice (another reference to Metatron's role as the Voice of God) command him to do so. After completing the Jack's Squad Pacification mission, he will entice the Protagonist with tales of a powerful demon lying in the depths of Grus, which holds a rare treasure. Upon delving in Grus' corridors, the Protagonist eventually found and battled Alilat, which was only the keeper of the lock for the Great Father of the Schwartzwelt - Demiurge. His powers slightly replenished by Alilat's death, he hands her skull, her rare forma, to the Protagonist, and urges him to kill Demiurge next, so his power is fully free. The crazed Demiurge refuses to listen to "Metatron" and swats him away, and begins fighting the Protagonist in the game's ultimate deathmatch. After the tremendous battle, it shrivels and dies, allowing "Metatron" to drain the energies and be reborn as the true, complete Lord, Demiurge, who vows to protect Humanity - for as long as it clings to its faith of the Holy Spirit... ''Devil Survivor 2'' Metatron appears as the strongest member of the Divine race. Much like his incarnation in the prequel, imparting Metatron with Null/Repel/Drain Elec and Force will leave him invulnerable to all attacks save for Almighty attacks, a feat that can otherwise be accomplished only with Purple Mirror and Titania. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Summonable Demon Overlord 8th Day ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Metatron.PNG|Sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Metatron2.JPG|Artwork in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers metatron.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children White Book Poster18.jpg|Artwork from the Shin Megami Tensei Poster Book metatron.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Metatron2.png|Artwork in Persona 3 File:Metatron_IMAGINE_model.jpg|Model in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE File:Metatron_Crotch_View_IMAGINE.jpg|Crotch view of Metatron in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Metatron1.PNG|Metatron in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey MetatronPor.png|Metatron`s portrait from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_21_8958.png|Metatron as he appears in Devil Survivor 2 See Also *YHVH *Sandalphon Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Seraph Race Category:Sun Arcana Category:Aeon Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Daitenshi Clan Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Divine Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Herald Race Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons